


Mornings Are Harsher After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [5]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Vic had never been able to handle her emotions very well.





	Mornings Are Harsher After Mud Butte

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly have no idea if this series will continue or not. I'm going to try to figure it out soon. Until then, enjoy these idiots.

Vic woke with a start, suddenly very aware of the arm that lay heavy across her waist. She looked straight ahead at the wall, trying to plan a way to extricate herself from Walt's hold without waking him. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The truth of morning always made things seem louder, harsher…real.

She managed to slip from the bed and find her panties, but her shirt was nowhere to be found. She pulled on the panties and scanned the room, finally picking up a shirt of Walt's. She tugged it on as she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Settling on the couch, Vic pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting her chin on her knees, Walt's scent on the shirt hit her hard. It was both calming and terrifying. She didn't regret the night before, but she was struggling to make sense of the whole situation.

Could she really just leave her husband for her boss? Sure, she and Sean had their issues, but was it enough to justify her not only cheating but walking away from her marriage? Was she some horrible person for giving into her baser desires? How was cheating a good way to start a new relationship?

Vic sighed, letting her eyes slip closed as they filled with tears. She hadn't felt this lost in a such a long time. But god did she care about Walt. There was a connection with him that fed her soul in ways she'd never felt before.

She heard the door open and soft footsteps in her direction, but she kept her eyes closed. She wanted something to make it all magically better. She wanted to avoid the impending implosion of her marriage and possibly her life.

"You overthink things too much, Vic."

There was a mumble of syllables from her mouth that she'd intended to be actual words, but nothing was clear. She honestly wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't explain why she kept finding more fear in this situation than possible joy and relief from her dying marriage to a man she barely liked anymore.

The couch shifted slightly as Walt sat beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. She leaned into him, feeling her entire body relax.

"So I get divorced. Then what? What happens when you see what I'm like at four in the morning after a week of nightmares and almost no sleep? What are you gonna do when you realize that I'm a mess? A huge fucking mess, Walt. Is that really what you want?"

His silence seemed to linger forever as she waited for…honestly, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to hear.

"Do you really think I don't know what you're really like?" Walt tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I meant what I said. I'm with you. As long as I can be."

She tried to process the words as a positive, but her heart was racing and her brain was screaming for her to run.

"Vic, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere."

Vic buried her face in his neck, failing to stifle the sobs that shook her body. She had wanted this for so long, wanted Walt for so long, but she'd always told herself that it wouldn't work. And now Walt was doing everything in his power to prove her wrong.

She sighed when he pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling his neck, his strength seemed to be seeping into her, calming her. "What do I tell Sean? How do I even explain this?"

"You don't. You aren't happy with him. You don't need to tell him anything but that." Walt's hand lightly rubbed over her back as he spoke quietly.

Vic took a deep breath, finally looking back up at Walt. "Is this really what you signed up for? Snotty tears before you even had breakfast?"

Walt's smile made her chuckle. "Not hungry."

She shifted in his lap, straddling his thighs. "At all?"

She laughed at the look he gave her, still surprised by how easy it was sometimes to just be around Walt. She hadn't felt this kind of need for anyone in a long time.

"Twice last night wasn't enough?"

Vic shrugged, wondering when she turned into a teenager again. She ground her hips against him, feeling his reaction easily through just her panties and his boxers. "Feels like it wasn't enough for you either."

She stood up long enough to slide her panties off before settling back on his lap again. When he tried to protest, she pressed her lips to his, slipping a hand between them. He was hard in her hand as she stroked slowly, finally freeing him from the confines of his boxers. 

Vic shifted, sinking down onto him, earning a growl from Walt. 

"Vic…" He gripped her hips, inhaling sharply when she canted her hips, tightening around him.

She smirked, hand now splayed on the wall behind him as she leaned forward for leverage. She bit her bottom lip as she pushed deeper every third thrust. "Fuck. Walt."

He started to speak when the phone rang. Eyes wide, he looked up at Vic.

"Don't you dare." She meant it. If he tried to move right then, she would kill him. A lot.

Breathing was harder as she moved on top of him, feeling her belly tensing more and more. She was so close that it only took Walt thrusting up hard three times before she came in a string of moans and words she shouldn't repeat in public.

She let her head fall against his shoulder, spent. When she felt him moving under her, Vic realized that she'd stopped thrusting. Part of her felt bad. Most of her was just enjoying feeling him inside her.

It wasn't long before his fingers were brutally digging into her hips as he came with her name on his lips.

Vic peppered kisses along Walt's neck, waiting for her heart to slow down. 

"We should get going." His voice was stern, a little too much in her relaxed state.

"Please don't make me move, Walt."

"Now. Vic." Walt looked up at her, a serious look on his face. "That was Ruby leaving a message that we've got a body to investigate."

Vic hadn't heard the message. Hell, she'd barely heard Walt during everything. She sighed and nodded. "Fine."

She eased off of him, forced back to reality and what her day would hold. The dead body was the least of her concerns. Vic knew she'd have to talk to Sean.


End file.
